Project Post
Project Post is a project founded by Pokedox member -JJ-. Project Post was created to help increase the activity of Pokedox by hosting events. As of now Project Post: Summer Special is under way. Early Days Project Post was actually founded late 2008 with only five members: TheJohnson3, Houndoom101, AJ~, Allie~, and Mr Kokum Buyo. Originally those five members alone decided that they would each post 5 times a day to hopefully create a snowball effect to cause more people to post. The group lasted only a couple of weeks due to the members having busy lives. Reemergence On January 14, 2009 the project was brought back to life following approval from freezer geezer. Project Post quickly grew in size and as of now has 20 members. Project Post uses a banner made by Dr. Ko and buttons made by nya_chan to help with recruiting. There is no official leader of Project Post, any mod or person who can edit -JJ-‘s blog has some leadership as noted in the Project Post official rules. Project Post went a couple of months before having any updates. Project Post: Post-a-Thon On April 4, 2009 the very first event for Project Post was created. The Post-a-Thon allowed members to post for a competition and the winners would be awarded. There were a total of 13 members who participated in this event: -JJ-, Dr.Ko, inuyasha43, funkeh renn, Last Seconds, AJ~, Ash Ketchup, Crimson_Curse, Siker, Kratos, Arsenal 91.5, Xanadu, and Allie~. All together the event gathered 1962 posts in one week. Siker was 1st with 503 posts. Inuyasha43 was 2nd with 317 posts. Dr.Ko was 3rd with 314 posts. The complete scores were as follows: 1. Siker, 503 2. inuyasha43, 317 3. Dr.Ko, 314 4. Crimson Curse, 270 5. Xanadu, 183 6. Arsenal 91.5, 98 7. AJ~, 82 8. funkeh renn, 74 9. Kratos, 51 10. Ash Ketchup, 50 11. Last Seconds, 14 12. Allie~, 10 13. -JJ-, 1 Trophies for the event were made by BeSPe and -JJ-. Project Post: Summer Special Right now Project Post is in the middle of hosting another event called Summer Special. The trophies for this event were made by nya_chan and -JJ-. The current participators, as of June 9, 2009, 10 PM (IST), are: 1. -JJ- 2. Manny 3. Arsenal 91.5 4. Xanadu 5. Mr Kokum Buyo 6. Dr. Ko 7. Siker 8. AJ~ 9. alicat 10. Crimson Curse 11. inuyasha43 Score-wise, Siker currently leads the field with 50, followed by inuyasha43 on 31. Alicat stands at third with 20. -Not Complete- The Future There will be future events and more updates in the near future. Look out for an event following Summer Special. If any member has any suggestions or ideas then please PM -JJ- on Pokedox. Remember to always listen to Queen and give me all your Poptarts. Member List 1. -JJ- (formerly TheJohnson3) 2. Kratos 3. Xanadu (formerly Houndoom101) 4. freezer geezer 5. Dr.Ko 6. nya_chan 7. AJ~ (formerly TMoF) 8. Ash Ketchup 9. BeSPe 10. Ahmed 11. SuRge 12. Mr Kokum Buyo 13. o.O ooh 14. dialga111 15. SnowRok 16. #1Teddiursafan 17. Allie~ (formerly GlameowGal) 18. Avenger (banned) 19. Arsenal 91.5 20. alicat